no content
by ssssshhhhhhhhhhhh
Summary: no content
**AN: A short chapter story where stuff happens and I procrastinate. ENJOY YA'LL!**

Harry sighed, placing 'Salt' by Maruie Gee one of her favourite muggle authors on the plain wooden desk and taking off her round glasses. She stared out the window leaning on one hand and watched the sleet pound against the window pane as if imitating that pig 'Aunt' Pertunia when she was trying to get Harry up in the morning from her room/closet. It had been pouring for days now but not that Harry would know, she had hardly been outside since the last Herbology lesson which was two nights and one day ago. She could hear it though, and she found the sound rather comforting. It had never occurred to her that she should hate the rain like everyone else did. Without the rain nothing would grow and it did give her such lovely memories from years ago when the rain was her safe spot, away from Pertunig, Dudbutt, and Vernon (she already thought Vernon's name was horrible so she left it as it was) where she would play outside in it for HOURS pretending to be her favorite wild heroine or whatever book character she was reading at the time, laughing as she spotted Pertunig eyeing her through the window where she refused to come out in the heavy downpour. Yup, those were the days smiled Harry wistfully before bringing herself back down to earth. Dinner was in half an hour and she could always catch up on the adventures of 'Ramone and the Tomb Raiders" later, she really didn't want to miss that porpoise pie. Oh yes, Harry thought pushing the chair back with a loud scrape and grabbing her books to start her way through the maze of aisles in the library, how she did love that pie. Starting to drool slightly as thoughts of heavenly, crunchy diddlyumptious pie whirled through her head, Harry sped up her pace and turned the corner causing her not to look properly and bang into someone head first, books spilling (or should I say…..spelling. AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH-) all over the carpet causing Harry's eyes to go wide as she leapt to catch them in slow-motion. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- **CRASH!** "

 **BANG.**

 **Boom.**

 _Schrick._

 _ **Snap**_.

….

"...Uhh, are you okay?"

"..." Harry looked up, glasses astrew and hanging by one ear and just stared at the freckled red-head who looked way out of his depth yet managed to stare at HER as if she was crazy. Though after this bastard just ruined her favourite book, she probably was gonna be very soon.

Harry cleared her throat politely before pushing herself to a sitting position and taking off her glasses and putting them in her coat pocket, pulling out her wand and turning it over in her hands, taking her time before she gave an answer.

"I'm lying on the floor, my favourite book now creased and dog-eared, my glasses broken for the umpteenth time, completely humiliated in a public area and now going to get banned by the librarian from this area, which also HAPPENS to be my favourite place in the school and not to mention my stomach's stabbing itself out of misery, I'm porpoise pie deprived and I'm being looked down at by a big-eared, blind oaf of a wizard, namely you who's also asking me the most idiotic question I've ever heard, even from YOUR IQ level. Do you THINK I'm ok?"

"Uhh…..no?"

"..."

' _I wonder where Harry is'_ Hermione thought to herself as she seated herself at the Gryffindor table and rested her head on her hands, watching the huge oak doors at the end of the hall as the lively chatter of the house's filled the room as everyone waited for the meal. ' _She's sure taking her time and she NEVER misses out on porpoise pie…I wonder what must of held her up…..And I also wonder what those noises are.'_ The bushy haired girl added on curiously, turning her head towards the roof where you just hear the faint sounds of what sounded like spell fire, millions of running feet, some evil cackling and a boy's terrified hoarse screams. ' _Well anyway, I hope she's alright..'_

 **AN: This story is going to have VERY short chapters.**

 **I'm having trouble finding inspiration to write my other stories so I realised since I can't stop making new ones, I'll just make one where I can add chapters to anytime and I don't really have to be committed to, which basically means don't get too excited all you hooting owls and hyper crickets cause this may be updated frequently or never at all. This is basically a vent where I can feel like I'm doing something useful. Plus this story since it's so short and has no plot line except what I feel like writing will be humourous (hopefully) and yeah. The Sassy One is actually a story I had been keeping in my stories doc for ages, you know, just one of the ones that started off with a fun idea, came out as 5 long sentences and was lost amongst all the other half-finished ideas. Lol. DOn't expect much, this is more for me having fun and doing something than ya'll crickets. SEE YA AROUNDDD ALSO CODE FOR THOSE SEEMINGLY RANDOM NOISES**

 **CRASH! - Generic onomatopoeia, I think its for the books or it's just a word I put in to signify "OMG SHE CRASHED INTO SOMETHING PANIC CUZ ITS CAPSS!"**

 **BANG - Harry and her books hitting the floor**

 _Shcrick -_ **The sound of inner Harry cracking her knuckles and dragging her fingernails down blackboards**

 _ **Snap -**_ **{Option in Fem!Harry goes bat-shiz crazy and murders the adorable bashed Ron Weasly simulator}**

 **BEE**


End file.
